The present invention relates to fluid-powered tools that are used to apply force where needed in a rescue operation, such as to cut open an automobile at the site of a collision.
A variety of rescue tools have been developed to help at the site of emergency operations. These tools are designed to exert force on an object, such as an automobile body, that needs to be cut or pried open. Tools of this type must be sufficiently portable to be used in remote sites, and must have a power source that does not rely on the availability of electrical outlets. Since spilled gasoline is a common occurrence at accident sites, the tool should be able to operate without making sparks or heat sufficient to ignite gasoline fumes.
The most well known of rescue tools, commonly referred to as "jaws of life," employs two arms that are pivotally connected. The arms can be moved toward or away from each other by a hydraulic motor which is connected by hydraulic lines, to a remote pump powered by an internal combustion engine. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153 (Hurst, et al.).
Other rescue tools are designed for cutting or shearing through materials such a sheet metal and plastic. These are used for operations such as cutting into a wrecked automobile body to free a trapped passenger. Although of some use, no commercial cutting tool has proven to be fully functional due to problems with the design of the cutting heads used with such tools.
It is a common problem of existing powered rescue tools that they are bulky and awkward to hold and operate. Some of the more commonly used tools are quite dangerous to use. Some such tools apply great forces in ways that can surprisingly twist a tool from a user's grip. In many cases, it is necessary to hold the tool in an elevated position or at an awkward angle such that the operator does not have good footing or balance when using the tool. This can lead to physical injury of the operator, nearby rescue workers, or the person being rescued.
Due to the danger, many types of rescue tools are intended to be used only by operators who are given periodic training in use of the tool. If there is no trained operator at the scene of an accident, the tool must go unused.
Thus, there remains a need for a rescue tool that is easy to operate and that is easy for a single operator to hold and position for cutting operations.